pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Varlox Cave
Varlox Cave is located north of Zarivar Town, at the top of Route 305. Legend says that a powerful trainer sealed himself inside the cave ages ago. Varlox Cave is home to the fifth and final Sigil Hall, the Hall of Legends, and is maintained by an extremely legendary trainer. Despite being clearly labeled as a city or town on the map, Varlox Cave cannot be accessed using even after visiting the location in its entirety. Walkthrough The trainers in this area give increased experience whenever their Pokémon are defeated in battle. TIP: , , , and Tesseract are all needed in order to access The Hall of Legends. Upon diving up and into Varlox Cave from Route 305 the player will be presented with a brief horizontal line of land which divides two bodies of water. A barrier of rocks blocks the player from using Surf to travel further to the north. With no other options, the player must use Tesseract to progress further into Varlox Cave. After using Tesseract the player will be placed on a small island in the body of water they Surfed through previously. Surf north to reach a cave which allows the player to enter the Hall of Legends and return to the present in the process. Now inside of the Hall of Legends, the player will be able to head left or right and up the Rock Climbable walls to observe a pathway which extends around the pool of lava in the middle of the cave ahead. Just as the player reaches the top of this pathway, they are forced forward as a brief cutscene plays where and will come forward to test the player's power with a battle. Be warned, this is a potentially difficult double battle. After defeating Cyrus and N, they will leave the player to go forward and challenge the legendary trainer who is the master of the Hall of Legends, Red. TIP: Another battle takes place immediately after the player's battle with Red that makes healing in between fights impossible. To combat this, the player may find it useful to bring along a Dark-type Pokémon specifically for healing the rest of the player's team after Red sends out , as it is only capable of dealing Psychic-type damage. Immediately after defeating Red, Zeus/Odin will appear in the middle of the player and Red as he prepares himself to battle Red and then sacrifice him to increase Divaevus's power. However, as he begins to monologue, he realizes that Red cannot battle him as he has already lost to the player, causing Zeus/Odin to eliminate him immediately while taunting the player the entire time. Some of the player's allies (Aria, Jake, and Wilson) arrive to try and help, but Zeus/Odin simply summons the fallen commanders of Team Olympus/Asgard to hold them at bay while he deals with the player himself. Thus, in order to save the world the player alone must defeat Zeus/Odin once and for all. Once Odin/Zeus has been defeated yet again, Divaevus will disappear from his possession as Wilson pushes past the Asgard/Olympus Commanders and calls out Megasparce. Megasparce will then use Devour on Odin/Zeus, presumably killing him and ridding the world of his evil plots in the process. Aria will then inform the remaining antagonists that they will be spending a fair amount of time in prison from this point forward. Before the cutscene closes and the Vesryn Region storyline comes to an end, Aria will inform the player that a new adventure is available if the player comes to see her in Blackfist City. The subway station in Blackfist City then becomes the player's next destination for embarking on their quest towards the Aroma Region where a completely new adventure awaits. 'Rematch with Red' Though Red is assumed to be dead after the events that occurred because of Odin/Zeus's desire for power, the player may fight him once again by using Tesseract on the square where he used to stand in the Hall of Legends. Though his team is mostly the same as before, it has received a few modifications and all of his Pokémon have now been set to the maximum level available. Obtainable Items |} Boss Battles 'PKMN Trainer Cyrus & PKMN Trainer N' 'PKMN Trainer Red' ''First Encounter'' ''Rematch'' 'Asgard Admin Odin (Zeta)' 'Olympus Admin Zeus (Omicron)' TIP: Mega Gengar doesn't have the ability Levitate so you can use a Ground Type attack.Category:Needs Image Category:Location Category:Vesryn Category:Sigil Halls